


The man from Liberio's hospital

by LostOpium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, but it really doesn't end bad, is it Bertholdt?, is it really him?, lot of sad, lot of tears, no matter who he really is there is a bonus end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: While visiting the injured soldiers at Liberio's hospital, Falco meets a strange man who seems to be reading an history book. After befriending him, the little boy is driven his need to help others and made it his mission to help his new friend find what he has lost.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you deeply Tycho Azrephet for your amazing job on editing this huge ass piece! Sorry for the lenght again ;u;
> 
> Also you might think it is HIM... but is it?

Falco readjusted his armband and entered the hospital, wandering the corridors for a little while, watching the injured soldiers from afar. As he walked by the wounded and traumatized soldiers, he would nod a salute with a kind smile, and keep going. They looked completely hollow, barely responding, only watching. Some were completely scared, others just wary of him. Those men and women had certainly seen hell on the battlefield; hence, Falco didn’t expect an answer to his greetings. He had seen them being made fun of outside earlier and he’d felt sorry for them. He thought that giving them a little bit of attention and showing them some sympathy might be a good start to make things better. 

Lately, the training had been hard on the warrior candidate and Falco had trouble proving himself over his friend Gabi. He couldn’t leave the armored titan to her, he had to be the one. Despite his conviction and the fact the vice-captain was on his side, Falco was still too weak compared to her. He had started to feel desperate, but when he saw the line of injured soldiers waiting outside the hospital, a thought came into his mind. Falco had to do something, to be useful, to help, to show that he cared for his compatriots. 

Thus, he had decided to visit the wounded and try to make things better, for them and for himself. As the future protector, he thought that taking care of those in need would be a good first step. Plus, these people were soldiers, perhaps he could also ask them for some advice. His idea boosted his combative spirit and ego, he will do better, he will inherit the armored titan and protect Gabi. 

The boy reached the courtyard and looked around. With such nice weather, he would have expected the place to be more crowded, then remembered he was in a hospital. A majority of the patients would be laying down in a bed, locked inside tiny white rooms or busy consulting doctors for rehabilitation. Falco stepped forward and noticed a man learning how to walk with crutches with the help of two nurses. It looked like he was already in good hands, no need to intrude. He turned his gaze and saw another man sleeping on a bench and another one with no more hands talking with a doctor, he doubted he could be of use for them either. 

Falco shrugged and turned around, but before he could step back inside, he met the eyes of a lonely man sitting on a bench next to the door. The patient slowly looked back at the book he was reading but, for Falco, that eye contact was a sign. He cleared his voice and asked shyly “Excuse me, sir, can I sit next to you?” 

The man nodded and Falco sat down, waiting there for a little while in silence, not daring to open his mouth as the stranger next to him seemed busy reading. He gave a discrete glance at him, observing his grey eyes moving as they followed the lines of text, the book held gently in his long hands. Falco blinked in surprise upon realizing the stranger was reading a history book, why would he be reading something like that? 

Curiosity nibbling at him, Falco pointed at the book “What a strange choice of reading.” he commented. 

The patient slowly raised his gaze to look at the boy. He had a gentle but sad expression. In a calm, deep and soft voice, he said “It is, you’re right.” 

“Don't you have anything else to read here?” Falco asked, his interest piqued. 

“Ah? No... not really, but I wish I did.” the stranger responded drearily. 

Falco couldn’t help but observe the man with wonder. He didn't have any visible injuries, he was clean shaven and his hair was a bit long but visibly groomed. He looked young, probably in his twenties and on the surface, he seemed to have the most composure of all the patients in the hospital. Although, when Falco allowed himself to sink into his tired eyes, eyes that now seemed greener, or maybe blue, it felt like he was drowning in sorrow. This man definitely needed help. 

Falco smiled gently at him and offered his hand. “Oh! I'm sorry, I didn’t introduce myself! My name is Falco Grice! Maybe I could bring you some new books to read?” 

The dark brows of the man raised slightly at the suggestion. He glanced at his book then looked again at the blond boy. A modest smile grew on his face as he shook his hand “Nice to meet you Falco. I’d be glad if I could read something else after finishing that one again.” 

The hand of the patient was large with long thin fingers. His lightly tanned skin was warm and his grip very cautious as if he was afraid to crush the tiny hand of the boy. It was a nice feeling and Falco almost felt sad when he released his hand, a thought suddenly occurring. “Again? Do you mean you’re reading the same book over and over?” 

“That’s what the doctors want me to do, yes.” the stranger nodded with a sigh of boredom. 

Falco tilted his head like a curious puppy. “Why’s that?” he asked. 

The man looked away and shrugged. He seemed to be the introverted kind and Falco thought it was better to not push him further on this subject. Though, he wanted to know more about him. Maybe he would feel more at ease talking about something else. With a start, he realized they had not finished their introduction. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think you told me your name.” he said, trying to sound polite instead of prying. 

His interlocutor slowly turned his head towards the book and gently closed it. His long fingers traced the letters of the title on the cover, his sad grey eyes focusing on them. Falco couldn’t tell if he had just lost him or if he was thinking. A few seconds later, he finally unsealed his lips and let out a desperate whisper “That’s why I’m here.” 

It didn't take too long for Falco to understand. The man was amnesic and couldn’t remember his own name. He probably couldn’t recall a good part of his life either. It wasn’t rare for soldiers to come back from the war with trauma and partial or complete memory loss. The boy thought it might be too painful for the patient to discuss, choosing to not ask further as he saw him losing his gaze into the distance. Falco thanked the stranger for the conversation, wishing him a good day before jumping off the bench and leaving him alone, quiet and lost in his thoughts. 

Back at his house, Falco hugged his parents and disappeared into his bedroom. He let himself fall on his bed with a big sigh and stayed there, motionless for a few minutes. He was feeling bad for leaving the amnesic man alone but he had no idea how he could have kept up the conversation without hurting him. Besides, they didn’t know each other at all. It would have been kind of intrusive and impolite to ask for more explanation. They were both strangers after all. 

However, the boy felt like he had to do something. He frowned and pushed himself from his mattress to sit. He couldn’t leave that man struggling into his own despair, that would be wrong. Wrong for a protector, wrong for the future armored titan. 

Falco rolled out of his bed and started to pace, his eyes wandering around, thinking about what he could do. He needed to talk more to the man but he had to make him feel more at ease, he had to befriend him, but how? He looked an instant at his bookshelf. “Of course!” he muttered to himself. He rushed to his small collection of books, spending the rest of the evening deciding on which one he would bring with him for the next day. 

*** 

Falco politely greeted the nurses and the patients of the hospital as he walked confidently towards the courtyard. He wasn’t sure he would find the amnesic man at the same bench but it was worth the try. Otherwise he’d have to ask a nurse at the reception, but by chance, the man was sitting at the exact same spot as if he never left his seat. One of his legs was folded against his chest, allowing his elbow to rest on his knee while his fingers were absently playing with his dark hair. His tired eyes were focused again on the history book but this time, it seemed like he was back to the beginning of it. Falco smiled at this detail and approached, clearing his voice to announce his presence. 

The man barely moved his head to look up at him. A quiet “oh!” escaped his lips before giving him a soft smile. “Hello, Falco.” 

“Hello, sir! I’m flattered you remember me!” he answered with a warm encouraging grin. “Did you just start reading that book again?” 

The patient nodded with a half-forced smile before looking back at the pages open in his hand. His attention was drawn by a sudden dull sound of something falling on the wooden bench and the little “oops!” from his visitor. Falco gathered the books he had brought back into a pile before pushing it towards the man. 

“Here! I didn’t know what you like reading so...I tried to pick as many different genres I could find at home. They’re some of my favorites; I think they are all great stories. I hope you’ll aenjoy them.” Falco said, standing to the side, his hands crossed behind his back. He was waiting for a reaction, any reaction, but he hoped for a good one. 

Judging by his face, the man wasn’t expecting for the boy to actually come back to him with books. His surprised eyes would turn back and forth towards the books and Falco. His hands reached for one, then another, comparing the titles and summaries until he decided on one. Then he muttered with a soft but happy smile “That is very kind of you, Falco, but are you sure about this?” 

“Yes sir, I am sure! You can pick more if you want to!” Falco said with a determined tone. 

“Ah. I wouldn’t want to deprive you from your favorite books.” He chuckled softly. “I’ll just borrow you one if it’s alright with you.” 

Falco hastened to put the other books back into his bag. “When you’ll be done with that one, I can always come back with another if you’d want!” 

Their eyes met and Falco noticed how the face of the patient had slightly brightened up already. He couldn’t look away from those soft blue green eyes locked on him. He looked so thankful for such a simple gift. 

“Tell me, Falco. Why are you doing this?” asked the man with genuine curiosity. 

Falco realized that he was holding his breath since they had made eye contact and exhaled quietly before smiling. “I want to be useful, sir.” 

*** 

Two days later, Falco brought another book to the patient and the days following as well. A friendship was slowly emerging between the two as he kept sharing stories with the amnesic. They would chat for hours sitting on the bench together, mainly talking about the last book they read, comparing their points of view about it. Falco could tell those conversations and readings brought some joy into the man’s life, but even still, he felt like it wasn’t enough. 

He was right of course, the stranger’s amnesia clearly weighed heavily on him. Falco could read it in his melancholic eyes and sad smile. Maybe now was the time to dig a little deeper, ask him about what happened. Not just out of curiosity, but because Falco wanted to help him get better. He needed it. 

The rain was steady and persistent today, only after Falco went through the main door of the hospital, he realized that his friend was probably not in the courtyard. The bench outside had been their meeting point all this time, how was he supposed to find him now? He walked for a little while down the corridors, slaloming between the nurses and the injured soldiers crossing the hospital. Falco spent several minutes seeking for the amnesic man when, unexpectedly, he heard a familiar voice calling his name from behind. He turned and immediately raised his head, opening his eyes in surprise. “Woah!” he said before shamefully covering his mouth with both of his hands, removing them only to apologize. “I-I’m sorry I hadn’t realized that you were... uhm...” 

“Tall?” asked his friend with an amused smile. 

The man was tall indeed, probably the tallest around, as his head was easily sticking out from the crowd gathering in the hospital. The vice-captain was a tall man too, about 6’1”, but Falco could swear the patient standing in front of him was even taller by at least half a head. He pursed his lips and looked at his feet. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, no harm done.” the man said with a reassuring tone, gently patting Falco on the head. He invited him to stand at a nearby window so they wouldn’t bother the people walking down the corridor. Like before, they exchanged books, Falco giving him a new one to read as they talked about the previous story. 

After a few minutes debating about whether or not the characters of the last book were well written, Falco decided it was time to ask something more serious. 

“I wanted to ask you...” he paused, unsure of himself. The man was quiet, looking at him and waiting. He couldn’t go back now, he had to ask, taking a deep breath and speaking in a hushed tone. “Why do the doctors want you to read that history book? Are you not from here? Did you forget our history? Or...or were you...a bad Eldian and needed to...” 

He stopped. The expression on the man’s face had changed but he couldn’t tell exactly how. Was it shock or anger? Did the question hurt him? Falco averted his eyes, ready to apologize, when he heard the soft and deep voice again. “When the authorities found me on the Marleyan beach before they knocked me unconscious, I apparently claimed that I needed to get back to Liberio.” 

Falco raised his head again toward the man. He was awfully calm, his gaze lost somewhere past the window, as he continued. “I was in a coma for a long time. At first, I thought it was because of the hit I received from the guard, but the doctors were positive that the incident was only a trigger. My body had just...shut down from exhaustion and trauma I can barely recall after being knocked out. I guess I’d had enough and went to sleep for as long as I could.” 

The man remained silent and Falco hesitated. Should he talk? What was he supposed to say? Comfort him? Ask him more questions? His story was indeed very strange and curiosity was nibbling at him, but it seemed to be a very sensitive subject and Falco didn’t want to hurt his friend. 

Curiosity won out along with compassion. Falco put his hand on the man’s forearm in a gentle manner, hoping to reassure him. “And the doctors just wanted you to catch up on what you forgot with some basics, like history, right?” The man nodded silently, still observing the rain outside that was drawing a white curtain covering the courtyard. Falco persisted. “Did it help you?” 

This time, his friend turned his head towards him with a shrug. He was smiling gently but his eyes were sad, so sad. He answered with a large sigh. “I don’t really know. Sure, it brought back my knowledge of this world, but it is not by reading a history book that I will recover my memory.” 

“Actually, when did you wake up?” Falco asked. 

“Several months already, almost a year” the patient muttered, desperate. 

Falco was surprised by the amount of time spent with amnesia despite the effort of the hospital. “Oh! And... you still can’t remember anything?!” 

“I do remember some things. Authorities keep questioning me and sometimes, what they show or ask me triggers my memory.” the stranger responded glumly. 

Falco startled and looked around before discreetly asking “Authorities are still…” but he didn't dare finish. He felt it would sound too accusing, and he didn't want his friend to think such a thing. The tall man looked at him for a long minute, his eyes piercing through him as if he was trying to read his intention. Falco maintained his gaze, it was difficult but he needed his friend to trust him. Finally, the patient spoke up. “Of course. I still have no name, no address, no past. I don't even know what I was doing on that beach.” He bit his lower lip and broke the eye contact, looking at the rain pouring outside. “They are still suspicious, the shreds of memory I’ve recovered are no use for identifying me, I’m only still alive thanks to a few ranked men thinking I might be of value. I wanted to get back to Liberio but for what? I don't think being trapped in this hospital was my objective, something tells me I'll rot here if nothing is jarred loose in this broken mind.” 

Falco saw him rubbing his eyes with the side of his palm, then a following sniffling noise confirmed his worries, the tall man was crying. He gently pressed his fingers around the wrist of his friend, drawing his gaze back. Big tears rolled down the cheeks of the giant as he sobbed “I want to go home.” 

*** 

Falco was walking in the street, barely paying attention to the road before him. His mind was haunted with the image of his friend weeping, that sad face turned towards him, greenish eyes drowned into tears and lower lip trembling from an aching sorrow. No, he couldn't get rid of it. He had thought about it all night, the words he’d uttered to comfort the forlorn stranger echoing inside his skull. 

“I’ll help you. Even if it's just a little, I'll help you.” 

To Falco, it felt like a promise, and he was the kind of boy who kept his promises. He would try his best for his amnesic friend, investigate his case and bring him back home. It wouldn’t be any kind of help like the professionals could offer, he was only a child, but he just knew somehow that he could help. After all, he’d already heard about people recovering memories just by interacting with others. 

The next day, Falco entered the hospital with a determined stride. As always, he politely greeted everybody around before rushing to the courtyard. Yesterday’s rain had cooled down the weather a bit but the bench where his friend sat was warmed up by the soft rays of sun. 

After exchanging smiles and books, Falco sat down next to the man, looking at him and speaking firmly “I thought about it, see, I was born in Liberio. My family has lived here for a long time. Maybe if you tell me what you remember, I could recognize something and help you piece things together!” 

The patient turned his face towards the child with a surprised look, glancing down at his own hand, slowly caressing the pages of his book. Falco remained quiet, leaving the man to his thoughts, as if he was contemplating whether or not to share. Finally, their eyes met again. “I don’t know if it is safe to share such information with you, Falco. I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” he replied. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be quiet! I’ll keep everything to myself!” Falco said emphatically. 

The patient sighed and muttered almost for himself. “I haven't talked to anybody aside from the doctors and the Marleyan authorities since I came to this hospital. I’ve barely made any progress, talking to an actual Liberio citizen might help, you’re right.” He brushed a hand through his dark hair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Alright. What do you want to know?” 

Falco’s eyes brightened up. His friend was trusting him enough to open up to him, to let him help. He took it as a great honor and started his mission to uncover the truth. “Okay, so...why not start with the beginning? Do you remember anything from before you arrived on the beach?” 

Closing his eyes, the amnesic man breathed in and searched his memory. He opened his lips before sealing them again, chewing on them until he was ready. “I remember... I remember deep fear and a loud explosion. Flesh, bones, blood, bodies, and debris everywhere and... the silence. A heavy silence. Then I think I was in some sort of basement? I can’t be sure, it was so dark and there were clouds of dust or fog, I couldn’t tell.” He paused, frowning, still searching his mind. “After that...I remember wandering in a city, I don’t know if it’s a trick of my mind or if I just walked only during the night, but it was always dark there. I remember my eyes burning from the light then...I really don’t know what happened. I was alone, hunting and hiding, constantly fearing something, but I can’t recall what.” 

With one hand he massaged his forehead and temples, trying to get a grasp on some ghostly images, stopping when he felt the tiny hand on his forearm. Falco looked a bit concerned “It’s okay if you don’t remember everything, just keep going, you can fill in the blanks later if something comes back to you.” he whispered. 

The man glanced towards Falco and nodded with a thankful smile before continuing. “Uhm...I walked for a long time across plains, fields, forests...until... until...the sea. Yes, I saw the sea. Then...I don’t know... Something happened. Maybe I jumped? All I can remember was the sky as I was floating, my back on the calm waves of the sea. Then I was on Marley’s beach.” 

“Wait... were you in Marley or somewhere nearby before finding yourself on the beach?” Falco asked. 

The man drew his legs back towards him, hugging his knees to keep himself in a more comforting position. “I have no idea where I was previously, or how much time I spent there. I don’t even know for how long I have traveled.” 

“Hmm...” Falco hummed to himself, a finger on his chin as he was trying to understand those thin flashes of memory. “You talked about an explosion, debris and bodies. Maybe you were at war? As an Eldian, you were probably a soldier then.” 

“It could be, yes. The authorities thought the same but when they found me, I had no uniform nor armband. They had to administer a blood test to confirm that I’m an Eldian. Some would like to see me in training to prove this soldier theory but the others think it could be dangerous if I’m actually a spy.” the man replied absently, his chin resting on his knees. 

“Do you think you are a spy?” Falco asked cautiously. 

The patient shrugged and closed his eyes again. “I don’t even know. If I am, well...I’m the shittiest spy ever.” 

Falco sighed. It was hard to figure anything from this puzzle with so many missing pieces. They were hitting a wall here, maybe it was time to ask about some other memories? New details of his past could maybe help untangle this mess. So, Falco asked, feeling his heart tightening in his chest as he listened to the patient's answers. 

The man told him about the bedroom he slept in when he was a child, how he used to share his bed with a friend when he’d come for the night. He described the kitchen and its related routine, the games he used to play with faceless children and the long walk with his father around what seemed to be the internment zone of Liberio. He narrated some of his days at school, how he was praised by the teachers and how he would help his friends who had trouble with homework. He could precisely depict specific surroundings but had trouble remembering faces and even more so names. Those memories weren’t very useful, but at least it was a part of the man’s past he could cling to. 

Sadly, it was already time for Falco to return home. He swore to his friend he would think about what they discussed during the night and left him, reluctantly. After dinner he decided to take a walk and try retracing the path his friend used to take with his father. He managed to find it, thanks to the meticulous description, and walked, looking around. It was a shame the patient couldn’t remember the start nor the end of it, though Falco might still have an idea of where he might have lived before.


	2. Chapter 2

Falco dropped a bullet as he was trying to reload his rifle. He grumbled to himself as he bent to search for the round that had rolled away in the dirt. He noticed a slight glitter but instead of reaching for it, his eyes landed on dusty waxed boots. He raised his head towards the vice-captain face. 

“You’re distracted, Falco.” he noted. 

Falco pursed his lips and lowered his eyes, picking up the bullet. He was about to insert it in the loader but a warning cough from the vice-captain reminded him that it wasn’t wise to use dusty ammunition. He placed it on the stand with a sigh, defeated. 

“It’s been three days in a row, kid, what’s going on?” asked the officer with a firm but concerned tone as he ruffled the light hair of the warrior candidate. 

“Nothing, Reiner, I ju-” Falco started before being cut off. 

“Falco.” Reiner paused, waiting for the boy to look at him. “Three days that you are just messing around, from morning to evening. You’re not improving and soon your score will decrease, do you realize that?” 

Falco bit his lower lip in shame, clenching his small fists as hard as he could. If his score was too low, he could say goodbye to the armored titan along with being able to protect Gabi, and then he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to the vice-captain. He heard the officer sigh “What’s on your mind?” Reiner asked. 

Falco took a deep breath and picked up his rifle. He moved into a proper position and aimed at the target. “I made a new friend, Reiner. He needs my help but I don’t know how to give him what he needs. It’s been bothering me, but I swear...I’ll do my best.” Falco held his breath and pulled the trigger, lowering his gun to look at the hole he had just made, right in the middle of the target. It probably was just luck, but to him, it was like a step towards victory. He gasped and turned to Reiner with excitement. “I did it!” 

“You did it.” Reiner agreed softly, almost absent mindedly, his eyes locked on the bullet hole. 

“Uh... Reiner?” Falco asked, but the man didn’t answer, lost in what seemed to be nostalgic thoughts. 

*** 

The following day, Falco ran to the hospital after finishing training early. His heart was pounding as he made his way towards the courtyard. He didn’t really know why he felt so excited but when he saw his friend sitting on his usual bench, a wide smile stretched across his face. Maybe he was just happy to see him again after three long days. A nervous smile turned towards him as he sat next to the patient. 

“Hello, sir! I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you earlier, I’ve been having to train harder lately.” Falco explained. 

“Oh? Is that so?” the patient asked. 

“Yeah...” Falco answered, a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not really a good warrior, but I’m trying my best so I can protect my friends!” 

The amnesic man chuckled lightly, drawing both of his long legs against his chest to hug them. A gentle smile grew on his face, contrasting with large dark circles underlining glassy eyes. His eyelashes were still a bit damp, betraying a recent moment of despair. Although it seemed like he didn’t want to bring up that topic as he offered encouragement. “That’s the spirit. You might think that you’re not strong enough right now but I’m sure you’ll become a great warrior. What titan are you aiming for?” 

“I’m fighting with my friend Gabi to inherit the armored titan.” Falco said. 

“Oh. The armored titan, huh?” The patient responded, voice starting to crack as he held back an unexpected sob “Then, I think you have good qualities for this one.” 

Suddenly, huge tears drowned the eyes of the patient and overflowed, soaking his cheeks as they streamed down. He turned his gaze away with shame and tried to wipe his face but the drops kept falling again and again in an uncontrollable weeping. 

Falco panicked as he faced the sadness of his friend, hastening to hug him and rub his back in a comforting gesture. “Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? O-or maybe you remember something?” 

“I don’t know, I-” uttered the man between two sobs. He hid his face in his large hands, shoulders shaking as he silently lamented in Falco’s arms. He just couldn’t stop crying but Falco didn’t mind, he kept rubbing his back, murmuring some encouraging words to try to calm him down. He felt a bit awkward due to this strange situation but he couldn’t stand seeing his friend in such a state. 

After a few minutes, the tears dried out and the patient managed to ease his breathing. He muttered a few apologies but Falco reassured him and handed him a handkerchief. The man wiped his face and carefully folded the piece of fabric before giving it back. Falco shoved it into his pockets and, with a concerned tone, asked “Are you feeling better?” 

His friend nodded wordlessly and the boy gave him a few pats on the shoulder. “I’m worried for you but if you don’t wa-” 

“Falco.” the patient interrupted. 

“Y-yes?” Falco responded tentatively, raising his gaze to meet distressed eyes. For some reason, they looked greener than usual. A few seconds passed within silence. There was nobody else in the courtyard, only a gentle breeze and the comforting warmth of the sun. Subtle details that kept the scene somewhat alive around the two figures on the bench. 

Finally, the patient whispered with a troubled voice. “I have some memories I hid from you. I’m sorry, Falco.” 

Falco felt a knot tightening in his guts. The way his friend said that made it sound like it was some important information, but what could be worth hiding? Was it about his identity? Was he an enemy? Or maybe he was a mass murderer on the run, hiding in a hospital and taking advantage of the naivety of a young boy? So many questions and scenarios crossed his mind. He blinked and forced a smile, not daring to break eye contact. “It’s... it’s alright. W-why would you hide them, though?” 

The man looked around, as if he was worried about eavesdroppers, before laying his eyes on Falco again. “I’m scared of what will happen to me if someone knows, but...I think I can trust you. You’re my only friend here and probably the only one who can help me.” 

The tension in Falco’s shoulders started to ease up, slightly mollified by the given reason. The man wasn’t betraying their friendship, at least not willingly, he only feared something. Falco could sense his distress and decided to keep trusting him, but he still needed to know more. So, he leaned towards the patient and whispered to show him that he was willing to keep his secret. “I want to help you so please, tell me what else you remember. If I can do something to help you recall your name, I will do it.” 

The sad and tired eyes looked away as the man muttered. “Your armband...the first time I saw it on you, I could tell you were a warrior candidate. I used to be one. I remember the training sessions. I remember the blazing sun during summer, the rain and the mud, the shouting of the officers. I remember some sort of bleak ceremony and...” he paused, biting on his lower lip as if he didn’t dare continue, seeing Falco slowly straightening in his seat, disbelief on his face. He breathed in and the rest of his sentence escaped his lips with pain. “And the red armband.” 

“Wait...do you mean...do you mean that you’re a...” Falco’s eyes widened in surprise. He stared at the man before him who was nodding slowly. Vigorously, Falco rubbed his face with an annoyed groan, he couldn’t believe it. This was crucial information and keeping it to himself was wrong. He glanced once more towards his friend and hissed quietly “Why would you hide that?! Why hide the fact you are a warrior?! We lost so many of them alrea-” 

The man didn’t let him finish his scolding, resting one hand on Falco’s shoulder, his long fingers softly tightening around it. This time, his tone was firm. “I also remembered some details about titan shifters, like the fact we get eaten if we don’t please Marley and I don’t want to die! Not like that!" 

Falco froze, his indignation gradually decreasing as he lowered his gaze. It was true, and he couldn’t blame the man for fearing such a terrible end. The soft and deep voice continued. 

“I also know that if a pure titan eats a warrior, they inherit the power but also their memories. What if all those memories were not mine? What if I’m not even from here? What if I only came here droving by a stranger’s memories? It’s... it’s so...” He didn’t finish his sentence and remained quiet, lost into the sea of his worries. 

“Y-you are right, I can understand, sorry.” Falco apologized, not daring to make eye contact anymore. “But if you are a titan shifter...which one are you?” 

“I... don’t know.” The patient sighed desperately, rubbing his temples. “That is something I can’t recall no matter how much I try, and... I’m not sure it would be wise to release it here. I don’t even remember how to do it.” 

Falco pursed his lips and muttered sheepishly “Well...the other warriors could help you with tha-” 

“No! No, please Falco! I-I can’t! If anybody else knew I... I...” pleaded the patient, his eyes filling again with tears of fears. 

“But, Sir! What if they know who you are?! If you really belong to the warriors’ team, they will undoubtedly know you! You’d get your identity back, you’ll get out from this hospital and start your life over! Isn’t it what you want?” Falco asked. 

“Y-yes I want…I-I want to go h-home bu-'' the patient stammered, unable to articulate his fears. 

“I know that means you’d likely have to face Marley’s judgment...and if it turns out that you are a titan thief...” Falco sighed, unable to end his sentence, saddened by the thought of losing his new friend. He looked at him to offer him a sad but comforting smile. “Sir, I really would like to help you but, all I can advise is that you turn yourself in before it gets worse. I can’t think of any other solution apart from you staying here with your secret until you run out of time...you have to make a decision, I’m not going to make it for you, I have no right to. So, either you turn yourself in and get a better chance to recover your memory and your name, or you stay here until your end. In that case, I keep quiet, I don’t want to expose you.” Falco concluded firmly. 

Falco gently patted his friend on the knee comfortingly, the patient was trembling slightly, holding in tears. He could tell the man was terrified by the idea of turning himself in, but Falco thought it was the right thing to do, for him and for Marley. “You know, maybe death won’t be the judgement you receive, maybe you’ll join us. If you did, I’d happily welcome you at our side.” he said reassuringly. 

The amnesic man lowered his head until his forehead rested on his knees and remained silent. Falco sat up straight on the bench and watched a nurse cross the courtyard. He didn’t try to revive the conversation; he could tell his friend needed a moment to think. After all, it was a very tough decision with the probability of death at the end. Falco needed to think as well, his friend had lied to him but also Marley in addition to holding a titan for himself. Now that he knew about his secret, what was he supposed to do? 

Was it okay to keep the secret? He told him he would but he felt his guts twist at the idea of captain Zeke Yeager finding out. He imagined the disappointed look on Reiner’s face and the faces of his friends. What would they think of him? He felt like he was going to be sick. Who was he supposed to betray? Should he deliver his friend to Marley, meaning he would be the one granting his nation a potentially new titan to its ranks? Or should he keep the secret for himself and allow his friend to stay out of trouble? Who was he supposed to help? 

A sudden movement at his side pulled Falco out of his thoughts with a start. The patient raised his head, emptiness yawning in his grey eyes. “I’ll turn myself in...death sounds kinder than this prison.” 

Falco couldn’t help but feel upset, turning towards him and uttering with trembling lips. “But-” 

“But I will do it only if I can find him.” the patient muttered. 

“Him?” Falco asked, a bit confused. It had never been a matter of a ‘him’. He couldn’t recall anybody the amnesic man would have mentioned with precision. He had always narrated his memories with blurry and anonymous faces and none of those figures seemed to be particularly vivid in his mind. Was it another detail that he had hidden? 

The man gently smiled, lost in fond remembrance. “Yes...a friend. A very close friend, his face came back to me two days ago. He was a warrior candidate with me and...I might not remember much about him, but I’m certain of one thing...he was one of the most precious things in my life. I want...no, I need to find him. Or at least to know what became of him. Then I can walk to my fate with no regrets.” 

“You remembered his face?! That’s awesome! Then tell me what he looked like, maybe we can find him!” Falco was maybe a bit too excited for this, but if it was what could make his friend happy and solve all this mess, he was ready to give it a try. 

“The problem is that I can only remember him as a young boy, my description would be useless as he’d be a grown man by now.” the patient said morosely. “He probably changed a lot...I can’t even recall if he became a warrior or not with me. I think, if we can retrieve a list of the warrior candidates of my time, we might find his identity and information.” 

“It could work, yes!” said Falco, thrilled by the pieces of memories and leads slowly gathering. “Do you remember the year you were a warrior candidate?” 

The patient slowly shook his head. “Ah, no, not really but... I think we were...ten years old and according to the doctors I’m in my twenties. I’m sorry I can’t be more precise.” 

“It’s okay! Hmmm...” Falco rubbed his chin, working the gears of his mind. "The vice-captain might be around your age and I think he got his titan in 843! There were no other candidates selected so, if you actually are a warrior you got yours the same year! He might know you!! He might even know the boy...I mean, the man you are looking for!” The smile on Falco’s face widened as he thought about asking Reiner. It was so easy, so simple, but the smile slowly disappeared as he met eyes filled with fear. 

“Please, I beg you, keep this to yourself! If...if those aren’t my memories I-” the patient whispered desperately. 

This time, Falco was the one cutting him off mid-sentence. He put a hand on the knee of his friend and offered him a warm smile. “Don’t worry sir, vice-captain Braun is a very kind person. He is the current armored titan and I know him quite well. If I tell him your condition to turn yourself in, I’m sure he will try to help. It’s the best way for us to find your friend!” Falco gasped as a sudden realization struck him. “Oh! Do you remember the name Reiner Braun?!” 

“Uh. N-no...I don’t think so...or... maybe?” the patient seemed pretty confused by the question and shook his head. “I still don’t know about telling him all this! What if...what if he doesn’t agree with you?” 

“I’m pretty sure I can convince him, we’ll find your friend!” Falco said confidently. “For now though, I should head back home. My mom will be worried if I don’t show up soon.” 

He received a defeated nod as an answer and, after hesitating a few seconds, hugged his friend before saying goodbye. 

*** 

The next day, Falco waited for the usual morning exercises to be done before he launched his plan. He needed to be alone with Reiner in order to question him about his former comrades, deciding to play on his low score to ask him for one on one extra training. None of his fellow candidates would be willing to skip lunch, besides, they had no reason to stay longer since their grades were better. 

Hence, Udo and Zophia left without asking questions, waving at Falco and wishing him good luck. Gabi on the other hand was an inconvenience to his plan, always clinging at the vice-captain under the pretext she was his cousin, even though everybody knew she was just insanely admirative of the armored titan. After all, she was fighting to be the next one. Luckily, Reiner took Falco’s side by telling her that he didn’t need her ‘encouragement’ right now. Gabi finally left with the others reluctantly, only at the behest of her cousin. 

Once the extra training was done, Falco collapsed to the ground, drained of all his energy. He had been running for a while with a heavy backpack and a gun too big for himself clutched in his arms. Now he was gasping for air, his face covered with sweat and his mind blurry. 

“You’re faster.” Reiner observed as he approached, handing him a bottle of water that Falco gladly took with a silent thank you. The warrior candidate drank half of it, feeling his dizziness subside. He wiped the sweat from his brows and looked at the vice-captain, who was proudly smiling at him. 

Falco could hardly believe this was real. “Am I??” he asked breathlessly. 

“Yes! Why would I lie?” Reiner answered with a chuckle, ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Falco waited for his heart rate and breathing to slow down before stretching his legs and asking “Tell me, Reiner. Do you remember the time you were a warrior candidate?” 

“Well…that was a long time ago but I can remember some things, yeah. Why?” Reiner inquired. 

“Do you remember all your comrades from then?” Falco asked, wincing when he saw the frown on Reiner’s face. It was well known among the warriors that he was still haunted by the loss of his comrades and friends. 

Being too frontal about this subject could ruin the plan. He needed to think of a better approach that didn’t trigger the vice-captain’s grief. He shook his head and took a deep breath before standing up to face the officer. “Hm...do you remember that new friend I told you about?” 

“Yeah, I do remember you telling me about him, but what does he have to do with my former comrades?” Reiner asked, crossing his arms and aiming an inquisitive look towards the young face before him. 

Falco pursed his lips and lowered his eyes, unable to bear the piercing gaze on him. Still, he couldn’t just drop the subject, not now that he had started to pique the curiosity of Reiner. “He is in the hospital for amnesia. I’ve been visiting him for a little over a month now and he told me about things he’s remembered. He told me that he woke up on the Marleyan beach without any memories except that he had to come back to Liberio.” 

“Ah.” the officer grunted. “I heard about this story. If you want my opinion, I think this man is shady and you shouldn’t play around him, kid.” 

“I know what you think and I know he is a bit suspicious. I’ve doubted him several times myself but I don’t think that he is a bad person. He’s just lost and confused, you know? I told him I’d help.” Falco said. 

Reiner let out an annoyed sigh. “I know you want to help, Falco, but what if he is dangerous? What if he is an enemy? We don’t even know where he comes from!” 

“Well...actually, I do!” Falco frowned, trying his best to defend his friend against the distrust of the vice-captain. “He told me some of his memories and they match with what I know. For example, he told me about a path he used to take with his dad and...I walked there. When he described it I realized that it’s not far from where we live.” 

“From where we-” Reiner stopped and shook his head, arms raised high before falling back on his side in disbelief. “Falco! For the love of- urh! You can’t give your trust to the first stranger that smiles at you! What if it had been a trap?!” 

The boy lifted his head to face the officer and raised his voice. “Well it wasn’t!” He tried to ignore his shaking knees as he maintained eye contact, sinking into the golden iris’ of the vice-captain. It was time to take the bull by the horn. “He has something that will interest Marley and he said that he's willing to give it up on one condition. He had a friend who was a warrior candidate and he wants to find him before facing Marley’s judgement.” 

Reiner slowly straightened his back, imposing and composed, but a low rumble vibrated in his throat. Falco could hear the touch of a threat resonating in his tone. “What does he have that could interest us?” 

“I can’t tell you until you promise me that you’re going to help.” Falco deflected. 

“Falco!” Reiner growled, jaws clenched and knuckles cracking as he closed his fists tighter and tighter. Falco startled, he could tell that he was holding in his anger and it was a little bit scary, but he had to carry on. 

“I know what you think. I’m a naïve boy and I made a mistake dealing with this patient, but I spent weeks visiting him, listening to him and watching him crying! He is not a bad person, just a broken man clinging to the few memories he has!” Falco said beseechingly. 

The vice-captain uttered a sarcastic laugh. “Oh yeah! What a kind guy! Blackmailing a kid to retrieve an ‘old friend’. That’s too many secrets and missing details. How can you be sure it is not an ambush?!” With a grunt, he angrily kicked in a rock, raising a veil of dust around them. 

Reiner’s eyes scanned the training field, exhaling loudly and speaking in a more collected tone. “You’re important to us, Falco. For Marley, but also for me and Gabi and the others. I know that all you want is to do good. You always have been a kind and empathic boy, but dealing with a stranger with no memories isn’t really wise. Not to mention keeping his secret...fuck! Falco, this could be considered treason, do you understand that?” 

“Reiner.” Falco’s voice was trembling as he tried to hold back his tears. “He is terrified.” 

“Of what?!” Reiner demanded. 

“He...he knows that if he turns himself in to Marley, he’ll likely die. I managed to convince my friend to walk towards a possible death. He’s going to do it. Can’t we grant him his last wish?” Falco pleaded. “All he wants is to see his friend again. Or at least know what became of him. I promised to help and protect him, and I already feel sick for leading him to his end. I’d like to at least make things less bad than it is for him already.” 

“What is he going to turn himself in for?” Reiner asked, eyes narrowed. 

Falco raised worried eyes towards the officer as he could hear the impatient irritation in his deep voice, but he wouldn’t cede his ground. “Reiner, please... I need you to promise you’ll help him.” 

Reiner groaned in exasperation. “Aside from the fact you’re not willing to tell me a thing if I don’t, why should I help him?” 

“Because you’re a protector and if you had seen him crying and begging you would have done the same. Because he said that his friend was one of the most precious things in his life and he doesn’t want to leave without seeing him again. Because I assured my friend that you’d do it. He only wants to be sure to see him again, once more, before maybe dying. If I was in the same situation, I would have done the same and...” He paused, biting his lower lip before proceeding in a whisper “I know that you would too.” 

Reiner’s tough mask suddenly shattered. Falco knew he had lost dear friends to Paradis and if he had the chance to see them again, he would do it. Reiner swallowed hard as he fought back tears, Falco had touched a raw nerve in him. Thus, with more determination than Falco had ever mustered, he asked again “Will you help him?” 

The vice-captain rubbed his face, visibly annoyed by the situation. He laced his fingers behind his neck and looked around as if he was making sure that nobody could hear them, then set his golden eyes on Falco and answered “Fine. I’ll help your friend, but only because you’re digging your own grave and I can’t allow that. Now tell me what’s the fuckin deal with this guy already!” 

No doubt he was furious and Falco hoped that someday he’d be able to forgive him, but now that he had the guarantee of Reiner, he had to fulfill his part of the contract. He took a deep breath and decided to start slowly. “It is possible that you know him.” 

“Okay. How?” Reiner asked, suspicion ringing clearly. 

“He...he remembered that he was a warrior. He became one the same year you did.” Falco said carefully. 

“That’s impossible, Falco, and you know it.” Reiner replied, eyes darkened in cold fury. 

“Yes bu-” Falco started, wincing as he cut off. 

“It’s impossible!!” Reiner shouted, lowering his voice just as abruptly, his face more somber than ever. “All the warriors from Marley are either here or dead.” 

Falco felt so remorseful, his heart ached with the guilt of hurting his vice-captain. He started to doubt his decision of helping his amnesic friend. Reiner was right, it was treason against Marley and he was dragging him into his mess. Right at that instant, something clicked in his mind. “Reiner, please listen to me.” he begged, but the man was now a cold and silent wall. He tried anyway. “Fine! Say nothing but at least hear me out! If he is not one of the warriors that were with you then he is a titan thief and the memories he has from Liberio are the ones of someone you knew.” 

He paused, looking at the officer, but there was still no reaction. “He has no idea...he doesn’t know who he is and…” Falco trailed off, desperately searching for something to say that would win over Reiner’s confidence. “You know, you once told me about this woman who stole the jaw titan. It wasn’t really her fault, she didn’t do it on purpose. So...I think he deserves to know for sure before Marley decides on his sentence. He deserves to know if his memories are really his, if the boy he cares for was actually his friend, if the life he remembers here is real. It would be cruel to leave him in the dark even if he is probably just a titan thief...I want to do the right thing, Reiner.” 

The officer’s jaw was clenched tight as his eyes wandered across the ground, contemplating in stony silence, he was amidst a tumultuous decision. Then, almost imperceptibly, he nodded. 

Falco approached him carefully and, with a slow movement, he raised his hand and gently closed his fingers around one of his large calloused palms. “First, to find his friend, we need to know whose memories he inherited.”


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Falco was once again crossing the corridors of the hospital. Only this time, the vice-captain followed in his wake. He noticed some nurses smiling or lowering their eyes with a giggle at the sight of the brawny warrior behind him. It was only natural, he was a handsome man. Many women had approached him since he came back from Paradis, but he always politely rejected them, something that made Pieck laugh for some reason. Falco had just assumed he wasn’t the flirty type. 

At some point, someone recognized the officer and stopped him for a little chat. From what Falco could hear, he was a former soldier who apparently needed to thank him. He seemed to be the talkative type and the conversation would probably take more than a minute. Falco didn’t mind, he thought that Reiner could stand to hear the thanks and praise of the people he protected. To see how much he meant to the Eldian people. 

Falco gently tugged on the sleeve of the vice-captain and let him know he would head for the courtyard, leaving him to his chat. 

As Falco finally got outside, he immediately looked around, seeking his tall friend. He found him sitting at his usual spot, but for once, he wasn’t reading. Slumping in his seat, he was looking up at the blue sky stretching above them. He seemed lost in his thoughts, his fingers resting in his lap would slightly twitch at what was crossing his mind. After a few seconds, he noticed he was being observed. He straightened up and offered a small smile. “Hello, Falco.” 

Falco approached with a grin. He sat next to him and rested one of his hands on the man’s shoulder, inciting a curious look from him. “Good news, sir! I told you I could convince the vice-captain! He came with me today!” Falco said excitedly, glancing behind him and calling for the warrior who had just walked in. “Reiner! I’m here!” 

Reiner was about to reply when his eyes landed on the lean figure sitting to Falco’s left. His heart skipped a beat and he froze, his words dying in his throat, eyes widening as his jaw slowly dropped. His gaze travelled several times up and down the tall man, who’d warily risen to his feet as the officer stared dumbfounded at him. Reiner’s hands started to shake and his trembling lips were desperately forming muted words. 

The patient had been immobilized where he stood, with an indescribable surprise on his face. His green eyes were locked on the officer’s face, frantically seeking for something in his features. A discreet smile appeared through spasms caused by either excitement or nervousness. 

Still sitting on the bench, Falco looked at one then the other. He was clueless of what was happening in the minds of both men, in that moment it was too hard for him to read. He couldn’t tell if his friend was scared or happy to see the vice-captain. As for Reiner, it seemed like he was having a breakdown as tears started to stream down his face. He could hear him holding back sobs as he walked haltingly toward the taller man. 

Falco, unable to guess if Reiner’s intentions were amiable or hostile, slowly stood up, ready to intervene. However when the brawny man closed the space between him and the giant, Falco witnessed something he would have never imagined happening. 

The vice-captain cautiously cupped the man’s face in his shaky hands and, with teary eyes and his voice cracking, he murmured. “It’s you, it’s really you! But how?” Calloused thumbs stroked his tanned cheeks in a gentle manner, turning them slightly pinker. Silent tears were still flowing from his eyes down to the collar of his shirt, but the smile he wore showed his relief. 

The other blinked as if he had just woken up from a long dream, gaze sinking into the golden eyes before him. His lips parted a little, letting out a small, puzzled sigh before asking. “Reiner? Are we...back home?” 

A loud sob escaped Reiner’s mouth but his smile widened. “Yes, Bertholdt! Yes! We’re back home!” he cried, gently pulling the tanned face closer to lock their lips together. The soft kiss soon turned into a passionate one as the officer felt the arms of his lost friend embracing him in a tight hug. He could feel the warmth of his body against his, like before, even through his military uniform. Bertholdt’s body had always radiated this comforting warmth that he’d loved so much. 

Eventually, Reiner broke their kiss, leaving them both gasping for air and looking at one other. Long fingers brushed his cheeks and cautiously wiped away his tears as worried eyes wandered over his face. With an aching heart, he listened to the tall man muttering dazedly. “Reiner, why...why are you here? I thought I had lost you. Sh-Shiganshina...I thought I was the only one left. Why...how are we here, Reiner? Why do you look...older? I-I mean it’s not bad, I think you’re handsome but I don’t unders-” 

The vice-captain couldn’t let him finish his onslaught of questions. He felt his guts tightening into knots and an unpleasant lump grew in his throat as his heart was torn with guilt, rushing to press his lips against Bertholdt’s again in a desperate effort to silence him. But his remorse was too great. Clinging to Bertholdt’s sleeves, he slowly moved his kisses to the corner of his mouth, then his jaw and the side of his neck. His tears wouldn’t stop flowing and he couldn’t stop the wracking of his shoulders with each sob. 

“I’m sorry Bertholdt, I’m so sorry, p-please...” Reiner whined against his skin. He paused to catch his breath, resting his forehead on Bertholdt’s shoulder, but it was simply too much pain for him to bear. His legs failed him and he dropped to his knees as he bawled in sorrow, his hands grasping desperately onto Bertholdt’s pants, begging for forgiveness. “I’m sorry!!! Please! Please, Bertholdt!! Forgive me, I beg you!!” 

His head shamefully lowered to the ground, Reiner carried on lamenting and pleading. “I swear, I wanted to get back! I wanted to search for you!! I just...I just couldn’t! I had to follo-… no...no, no, no o-oh Bertholdt! I’m such a piece of shit, I don’t even deserve your forgiveness! A fucking obedient dog!! I should have fought for you, I should have...I should... shoul...” His crying was too strong to even form simple words, surrendering to his relentless sobbing. 

Falco was looking at his superior with wide eyes, not daring to move, not even a finger. He had never seen him breaking down so harshly and it was really unsettling to watch. Even scary, it felt like his blood had stopped running under his skin. He had heard about Bertholdt Hoover, the colossal titan lost to Paradis along with Annie Leonhart, the female form titan. Nobody would have expected one of them coming back on their own. For a second, Falco felt honored, realizing he had befriended the colossal titan and helped him retrieve his identity. As he watched the vice-captain weeping at his feet now though, he started to wonder if it had been a good idea to organize this meeting. He was reassured however, watching the slow and deliberate movements of Bertholdt, kneeling gently towards the broken Reiner. 

Bertholdt slowly bent forward to softly brush Reiner’s back, trying to get his attention, but he was too steeped in despair to respond. Bertholdt kneeled before him and slid his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He ran his fingers through the short blond hair, humming gently in an attempt to soothe him. They stood in this position for a little while before Reiner finally calmed enough to be able to speak again, his voice hollow and defeated. “Every night...every fucking night...I see you being pulled out of your titan. I can tell your arms, your legs...just fucking gone. If I hadn’t been such a mess...you wouldn’t have had to suffer. I could have rescued you. I could have brought you back home...” 

“Reiner...” Bertholdt started, holding his tongue as Reiner lamented further. 

“It was our promise and...I didn’t keep it...Bertholdt. I’m so sorry, I’m...” Reiner grasped for words, but couldn’t find anything able to describe how disgusted he was with himself. Disappointed, he rubbed his forehead against the warm shoulder that was holding him. 

As the other man hummed softly, he felt the vibration of his voice through his neck against his ear. There was no anger, no disgust, no reproach in his voice and the officer took it as a permission to close his arms around his chest. He noticed how thin Bertholdt had become, his touch not fooled by the large clothes he was wearing. He’d lost some weight himself due to depression, but it seemed like Berthold hadn’t eaten a full meal in a while. Again, he felt responsible and was about to apologize once more when lips against his ear whispered. 

“I missed you Reiner. I missed you so much. I remember feeling betrayed but...I don’t want to think about that anymore. I don’t want to think about the abandonment I felt then, Reiner. I want to think about what I have right now, about you being finally back in my life. About us being together at home, about us embracing each other, about...” He stopped, holding on his thought, and leveled his eyes to those tearful golden ones. “Reiner... never stopped loving you.” 

At those words, a shiver ran through the body of the vice-captain. Warmth started to bloom in his stomach, spreading to his chest and skull. A grin twisted on his damp face and he shook his head slightly with a quiet chuckle. One of his hands retreated from Bertholdt’s back to cup the man’s face, brushing a cheek with his thumb. 

“Oh, Bertl...your loyalty will cost you someday but...I have to admit, I’m grateful for it. No matter how far away that time became, I never stopped thinking about you. I could never bring myself to move on...maybe deep down I knew, somehow, that you were still alive? And to know you feel the same...it means everything to me and...” He was about to cry again but Bertholdt rushed to kiss him, hoping to distract him from his sorrow. 

Bertholdt gently nibbled on Reiners lower lip, teeth brushing against his in response, muttering softly. “Let’s love each other again.” 

Reiner nodded, sealing his commitment with the most passionate kiss Falco had ever seen. 

*** 

Falco discreetly peeked around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. The evening was calm and the street that bordered the park had been emptied of passersby. After making sure the path was clear, he waved for his friends to follow and rushed to the forged gate, entering the park. Once inside they managed to find a path behind a hedge that led to the spot they were after, an isolated old bench where a couple was sitting. 

“They’re just sitting together, that's all…” Gabi whispered as she crouched next to Falco. 

“They’re sitting pretty close but that doesn’t mean anything. They went to war together, they could just be very close friends. Are you sure they were kissing, Falco?” Udo asked quietly. 

Falco grumbled, annoyed by the implication that he could be a liar. He was starting to regret letting them know about the deep connection between Bertholdt and Reiner he had witnessed. 

It had been two weeks since Bertholdt Hoover had recovered his name and some major parts of his memory. As promised, he had turned himself in to the authorities but with the vice-captain at his side he had been easily welcomed back to the army. Marley couldn’t decline the return of one of its finest warriors, hence he had not been punished for his late return. 

The specificities of how he managed to travel back home from Paradis was still a complete mystery. Reiner speculated that he had managed to hide in the underground city for a while before traveling through the island and maybe use his titan to cross the sea to the Marleyan beach. There was no way to know exactly how he’d freed himself from the enemy. At this point, Reiner didn’t really care, he was just happy to have Bertholdt back. Even if they didn’t have much time together since the last weeks had been full of appointments to the hospital, paper fillings, meetings, greetings and all the rest to reinstate him as the colossal titan. 

The warrior candidates had only seen him from afar, most of the time training under the supervision of captain Zeke Yaeger. They all thought his skills were impressive, especially his shooting ability. Gabi would of course tone down her excitement by pointing out how great her cousin was, but even Reiner was staring at the tall figure with a soft smile on his face. That was pretty unusual, as was the rest of his demeanor. Since the return of Bertholdt Hoover, he had unmistakably changed. He looked more serene, he smiled more often, looked less tired and seemed to eat better. The young girl started to wonder what was happening with the vice-captain. As they had all known him for a while now, the children started to gossip about the reason for this sudden mood shift, but they were very far from the truth. Only Falco knew the real cause but he’d kept the secret to himself, deciding that their vice-captain's private life was none of their business. 

One day, tired of all the goofy assumptions his comrades had made about Reiner, he sheepishly mentioned what he had seen. He told them about the kiss. Of course, at first, none of them believed him and told Falco that he was just having embarrassing fantasies. Then, he told them about his encounter with Bertholdt. He told them about the first time the amnesic warrior had mentioned the ‘dear friend’ he was seeking for when he was still stuck at the hospital. He told them about how Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other, how they had embraced and kissed. Since then, Udo and Zophia had started to believe him but Gabi refused to accept it for some reason, but soon she would have to face the fact Falco was right. 

A few days later, Gabi overheard her cousin asking her aunt for his grandfather’s belongings. She thought that it was an odd request and, nagged by her curiosity, she went straight to Reiner and asked him what he was plotting with old family possessions. He had refused to answer and when she insisted, he had said with a nervous smile “Not before I’m sure of the answer.” That’s when she realized what was happening. Or at least, what she thought was happening. There was only one way to be sure, so she ran to her friends and that’s how the four of them ended up crouching behind a hedge that evening, spying on the two warriors sitting together. 

Reiner chuckled. “So, now I'm officially your superior.” 

“I really don't mind, you know that.” Bertholdt replied softly, smiling timidly. 

“I know.” Reiner sighed. “You kinda made some progress with asserting yourself lately though. I have to say...I’m proud of you.” 

Bertholdt looked at him, frowning as he felt the sting of an old reproach, but he turned his gaze towards the sky before their eyes could meet. “I was all by myself back there, I didn’t really have a choice. I can’t help it, I just feel more comfortable when I don’t have to take the lead.” 

“I know Bertholdt, I know and...it’s okay, it’s just who you are. You always have been such a submissive boy and I worked with that. I can totally work with that again.” Reiner replied as he laid his hand on the other man’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “No matter what they said, you have always been a good partner to me.” 

Bertholdt nodded with a soft hum. He was quiet and calm, but his cheeks darkening under the dim light of the street lamps betrayed the effect Reiner’s words had on him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Reiner was silently staring at him, golden eyes intensely locked on his face. He started to feel a bit nervous at the intensity of his gaze, looking at the large hand on his thigh as he didn’t dare facing him directly. “W-what is it?” he asked nervously. 

“You know...” Reiner bit his lower lip, restraining a grin, and looked away. “We are almost out of time.” 

“Two years, right?” Bertholdt asked, almost too quiet to hear. 

“Yes, two years…” Reiner muttered as his hand reached for the pocket of his coat. “But…” he fumbled for something, but seemed unable to find what he was seeking for. He grumbled, growing more nervous as the seconds dragged on with his vain hunt. Finally, he uttered a low “Ah!” when his fingers felt the shape he was looking for. Bertholdt was looking at him with concern, oblivious of what that awkward situation was about, but Reiner was confident he could save his moment. 

With a satisfied grin, Reiner moved to pull his hand out, but his smile quickly turned down with an annoyed groan as his grip remained stuck in his pocket. “Not the time” he hissed, trying to break from the trap launched by his coat. He had no choice but to pull a bit stronger and finally, he forced his fist out. The sudden movement made him open his hand once freed, dropping his treasure on the ground. 

Panicked, he jumped off the bench and kneeled on the ground to search for what he had just lost. He chained all the swear words he knew together as he rooted in the dirt and dust, anxiously trying to ignore the increasingly perplexed look Bertholdt was giving him. Reiner let out a relieved sigh as his hand closed once more around the precious object. 

Reiner noticed that he was kneeling right in front of Bertholdt, who had his head tilted in confusion. He gave him an awkward toothy grin and started to stand up when he realized that it would be better to just keep a knee down. He took a deep breath, fist held tightly against his heart. 

“Well…sorry about that.” He muttered before clearing his throat. “I-I…I wanted to ask you… m-maybe we could...spend those two last years of our short life together?” 

He raised his hand towards Bertholdt and opened them, revealing a shiny engraved silver ring. He watched, with a little hint of pride, those greenish eyes slowly widening. Those thin and soft lips opening into a silent cry of surprise. Those cheeks flushing red in one instant. Bertholdt’s face was suddenly brightening up as he realized what was happening. “R-Reiner?!” he asked in disbelief, a small cough escaping his lips in sheer surprise. 

Reiner was grinning wildly to cover up his nervousness. Bertholdt seemed amazed and pleased but he could always turn him down. So, he waited for an answer, kneeling before the one he loved. 

Bertholdt hushed a gasp by covering his mouth with his hands, tears swelling in his eyes. He lowered his arms, the most endearing smile Reiner had ever seen stretching across his tanned face. “A-are you…are you really…a-asking me…” Bertholdt stuttered, hardly able to believe the possibility. 

“YES!!” Reiner exclaimed, a bit too excited before he continued, a bit less loud but just as thrilled. “Bertholdt Hoover, will you marry me?” 

The first answer he received was a passionate, hasty kiss. The second was a joyful giggle, and finally, the third a “Yes, I will marry you, Reiner Braun." 

Reiner hurried to slide the ring onto Bertholdt’s finger and stood up to kiss his future husband. He felt him smiling against his lips, as the slender hands laced behind his neck, encouraging the vice-captain to be even more passionate. He pulled both of them on their feet, closing the gap between their body, and deepened the kiss as he playfully slithered his tongue in between the other parted lips. They exchanged wet caresses for a little while, listening to each other gasps and quiet moans, until Reiner was the one to break the kiss. Hands resting on Bertholdt’s skinny hips, he looked at his lover with one of those naughty smirks he used to wear so often. 

“What would you say if, to celebrate, your vice-captain takes you home and eats your ass like a wedding cake?" Reiner said sultrily. 

“R-Reiner!!” Betholdt blurted out, his cheeks and ears turning as red as his warrior armband. One large calloused hand closed around his chin, forcing him to look at Reiner’s face, to dive into his lusty golden gaze. He was trapped, mesmerized by those devouring eyes, there was no escape and he could already read the satisfaction on Reiner’s face. 

"And afterwards I can give you some nice cream frosting." Reiner teased him further 

Bertholdt’s heart skipped a beat, eyes widening as he uttered a needy gasp. He watched the toothy grin growing bigger on his lover’s face and was about to hush him when they both heard the rustling of leaves and branches being pushed away and a high-pitched voice behind them. 

“Reiner! What the fuck is the deal with that cake?!!” it screeched, shattering the stillness of the night. 

“Gabi!!” Falco whined, standing up hurriedly as he tried to hold the girl back. Two other heads appeared from behind the hedge, flashing awkward smiles and shy waves towards the two warriors. 

Reiner’s shoulders tensed and his cheeks reddened at once when he saw his little cousin jumping out of the bush, dragging Falco with her. He instantly released Bertholdt and stood before him with a protective reflex “What are you kids doing here at this hour?! And I already told you not to swear, Gabi!” he demanded in a scolding tone. 

“Well if you weren’t so secretive about your life we wouldn’t be here!” Gabi complained, crossing her arms on her chest with a determined look. She really was Reiner’s cousin. 

“That’s because it’s MY life and it’s my OWN damn business, not yours!” Reiner shouted defensively. 

Gabi moved her arms and closed her hands into fists to rest them on her hips. “If we are supposed to welcome a new member into the family, it is also OUR damn business!” she retorted. 

Bertholdt raised his eyebrows in surprise at hearing that. He knew that Gabi was rather possessive of her cousin but it sounded like she was accepting him to be part of their family. Somehow, it made him feel a wave of warmth in his chest and he could tell that Reiner felt similarly as the expression on his face had changed to something softer. He looked back at Bertholdt with a gentle smile and reached for his hand, intertwined their fingers before approaching the four kids. “I imagine Falco couldn’t keep it for himself, right?” Reiner asked dryly. 

Falco mouthed a silent apology as he sheepishly lowered his head. The vice-captain ruffled his blond hair, letting him know there was no grudge. “It’s fine, at least you didn’t crash my proposal.” 

Gabi lowered her gaze, pursing her lips, as she felt a bit guilty for intruding on the personal life of her superiors. She glanced at Bertholdt and asked. “So...you two are really going to get married?” 

Bertholdt nodded with a timid smile, feeling a calloused thumb brushing against the back of his hand. “It seems like yes.” 

With a burst of excitement, Gabi turned to her comrades and exclaimed “You guys!!! I’m going to count the armored titan AND the colossal titan in MY family!!!!” 

Zophia rolled her eyes as Udo just sighed to express his annoyance. Falco said nothing, silently glancing at Bertholdt and offered him a genuine smile to which the other replied with a thankful nod, squeezing the hand of the man he loved. 

The two warriors decided it was time to get back home and escorted Zophia, Udo and Falco to their respective house. Then they took the path to the Braun home all together with Gabi as tonight, Bertholdt would join them for the big announcement. They were both excited, holding hands in the night, exchanging wordless gazes as the girl was walking before them. When suddenly she turned and asked. 

“By the way, what was that with the cake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the bonus that was the last part ^^ And yes I was a terrible liar, it was Bertholdt <3


End file.
